Why don't you kiss her?
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: A short one shot about Knuckles and Rouge. Rouge gives Knuckles company while trying to steal the Master Emerald, but something develops during her visit. R&R!


This is a story I wrote for my boyfriend, Josh. I love you Josh!

_Why don't you kiss her?_

It was night on Mobius and the moon was hanging high in the sky. Knuckles laid in front of the Master Emerald asleep from a long day. The Master Emerald glowed it's small emerald green glow and reflected on Knuckles as if warning him. A small figure, that was hiding in the forest near the Master Emerald's shrine, made it's way towards the shrine. The figure hid by the bottom of the shrine and slowly made it's way up the steps. When the figure got close to the Master Emerald, Rouge's face appeared smiling a greedy smile running from ear to ear to see the echidna asleep. Knuckles eyes were closed tightly and as Rouge reached out her hand for the Master Emerald, Knuckles smiled. "Don't even think about it." Knuckles said smiling and with his eyes still closed.

"How'd you guess?" Rouge said smiling. Knuckles stood up and crossed his arms.

"This isn't the first time you've come around here, Rouge. Now what are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here Knucklehead, I'm here to get my emerald."

"You're emerald, ha, I've heard that one before." Knuckles smiled but was getting a little irritated. "You know good and well that the Master Emerald doesn't belong to you. The Master Emerald belongs to my anscetors."

"Yeah yeah yeah, same old song, now hand over my emerald!"

"This isn't your emerald!" Knuckles said angrily. Rouge flew towards Knuckles and they rolled down the stairs of the shrine together and when they stopped Rouge had pinned Knuckles to the ground. Knuckles and Rouge stopped and gazed at each other for what seemed like several minutes. Knuckles finally shook his head shaking himself out of it. "Get off!" Knuckles pushed her off him and sat up. Rouge was a bit shocked as she thought over what just happened. "Get up, I'm not finished with you!" Knuckles said a little irritated and angry. Knuckles clenched his fists tightly. Rouge finally shook herself out of it and stood up with that evil kind of look in her eyes.

"You always are ready to fight, aren't cha Knuckie?" Knuckles didn't say a word, he just stared at her angrily. "Well I'm not leaving till you hand over my emerald." Knuckles continued to glare at her with his arms crossed.

"Then I guess you're not leaving..." Knuckles said showing a small smile. Rouge raised an eyebrow and walked over the the shrine and sat down on the step.

"Fine...I guess I'm not." Rouge folded her arms and stared at the sky away from Knuckles. Knuckles was surprised that she just gave in like that.

Knuckles watched her sit down and he smiled. Knuckles walked over and sat down beside her and looked up at the stars as he rested his elbows on his knees. "Nice stars." Rouge looked at him with a confused look on her face. "They say...that...everyone who died has their own star..." Knuckles looked at Rouge and smiled and then looked back up at the stars. Rouge looked really confused and she looked at him with a surprised look. Knuckles looked at her and smiled again, waiting for her to say something back. "Something wrong?" Rouge had been staring at him surprisingly for several minutes and made no movement to show she was still alive.

"You do know...we're like...talking..." Rouge said strangely. "Normally, we're...fighting."

"Yeah, I know..." Knuckles looked back up at the stars. Rouge finally figured out what was going on and she stood up, smiling.

"Come on, I'm not staying on the shrine all night long." Rouge grabbed Knuckles wrist and pulled him towards the jungle.

"Where are we..." Rouge led Knuckles to a lake. "The lake?"

"Well yeah, if I'm going to stay here with you for a while, I might as well have some fun." Right when Rouge said the word 'fun', she pushed Knuckles into the lake and started laughing. After a few seconds, Knuckles broke the surface of the water and spat out some water that had gotten into his mouth. Rouge was practically rolling on the ground laughing.

"So, you think that's funny, huh?" Knuckles swam to the edge and grabbed her leg and pulled her in. Knuckles started to laugh and Rouge as he pulled her into the water. Rouge broke the surface and looked angrily at Knuckles as he kept on laughing. A smile forced its way onto Rouge's face and she splashed him. Both Knuckles and Rouge were laughing this time. All of a sudden, Knuckles stopped, Rouge noticed and stopped laughing.

"What's the matter?" Rouge said smiling. Knuckles looked at her frowning and when he looked at her he showed a hidden grin. As soon as Rouge noticed she dove into the water and tried to swim away, laughing as Knuckles chased her. After a few minutes, Knuckles caught up, grabbed her right leg and pulled her into his arms.

"Trying to run away from me, huh?" Knuckles said smirking. Knuckles and Rouge stopped and gazed at each other for what seemed like hours. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't take their eyes off each other. They stood their for several minutes holding each other. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Knuckles smiled and a second after that, so did Rouge. Knuckles leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Rouge had no idea what had just happened but a blush glowed through her cheeks from embarrasment. Rouge smiled after thinking over what had happened and she jumped into his arms and they kissed. A few minutes later, Knuckles got out of the water and helped pull Rouge out. They walked back to the Master Emerald shrine together, hand in hand.

'We're the best of friends

And we share our secrets

She knows everything

That is on my mind

Maybe, something's changed

As I lie awake in my bed

A voice here inside my head

Softly says

Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

Oh, I'm so afraid

To make that first move

Just a touch and we

Could cross the line

And everytime she's near

I wanna never let her go

Confess to her what my heart knows

Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

What would she say

I wonder, would she just turn away

Or would she promise me

That she's here to stay

It hurts me to wait

I keep asking myself

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)

Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

Why don't you kiss her'


End file.
